We'll Watch The Moon Come Up
by thousandreasonsyyy
Summary: DB. Season 1 re-write, it somewhat follows the tv story line (for now at least) but with more dair interaction.


_a/n: Because they really should have gotten together earlier. I hope it's not too terrible, enjoy ;]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters._

* * *

Upon Serena's return, the dynamics of Blair's whole world shifted around her. Her blood boiled with fury as everybody quickly abandoned any sort of interest in her. Even her boyfriend had halted his kisses to see Serena. She forcefully relaxed her tensed eyebrows, painted on a smile and followed Nate out to greet her "best friend".

As always, the two quickly made up and order seemed to have been restored. Blair saw a difference in Nate though. She envied the way he'd looked at Serena, eyes sparkling, expression in amazement. At times like these she'd want to rip Serena's hair out and passionately kiss Nate reminding him that he only had his eyes for Blair. _It's all in your head_, she comforts herself. After all Nate could have easily broken up with her. She knew he loved her.( Or at least she thought he did.)

S had been spotted with lonely boy a great deal lately. Blair watched Dan as he entered her world. _That poor lost lamb_, she thought to herself. She knew it would be a matter of time before become a crazy stalker and Serena would rip his heart out. _He is probably already one_ she laughs, amazed at how one could believe so strongly in ones imagination. He'd probably dreamed of them falling in love as they lay on the grass. He would feed her chocolate coated strawberries as the sun's beams filtered through the trees highlighting her long golden locks. A cringe worthy thought that not only made Blair want to vomit but was in fact the thought on every man's mind. It seemed obvious to her that he should know that everybody would overlook a commoner, especially one which lives in Brooklyn. Ironically, she takes some sort of notice in him and she feels that there is something different about him.

To her surprise, her best friend seemed to take an interest in him. Blair knew it was Serena's way of reinventing herself, to show that she had changed for the better. She also knew however, that this façade will soon fade leaving a broken-hearted boy from Brooklyn. She almost felt sorry for him, but it was his own fault. A scholarship student should know better she thinks.

Blair deeply despised Dan. He had clearly pin pointed her as a girl who has lived a perfect life, having not lived through any hardships. She could feel his judgmental eyes watch her as she strutted down the school halls. Waves of people made way for their queen B and he did the same without even attempting to hide the expression of disgust on his face. What did he know about her anyway?

Serena giggled as Dan placed light kisses all over her neck behind the lockers. It made Blair nauseous.  
"EW." She hollered in revulsion and physically pulled Serena away from Dan.  
She narrowed her eyes at him while dragging Serena's wrist and he returned the stare. She felt the intensity in his eyes and it somehow stoped her from to pulling her gaze away from his.

"What do you think you are doing with someone like Humphrey?" she yelled, throwing her arms up frantically.  
"B, he isn't like the other guys you should get to know him, he really is sweet."  
She cringed at the thought. As Serena continued to chatter on about her new boyfriend, Blair couldn't help rolling her eyes and eventually drowned Serena's voice out with her own thoughts. She did notice however that there was a difference in body language as she spoke. Her smile was genuine while her eyes glittered at the mention of his name. Was Serena really falling for him? Who did this guy think he was parading onto Blair's turf and swooping Serena off her feet. She still simply could not understand how this could have happened. _It was due to his innocent portrayal which Serena was attracted to, and through him she could run from her past_ Blair concluded. It was the only logical explanation. Blair knew Serena long enough to know that it was all just a routine and that soon he should discover her dark secrets, and not want to have anything to do with her. She was actually looking forward to these series of events to unravel; it was already humiliating enough for her to have her best friend out with a nobody.

That evening Nate had agreed to accompany Blair to view the current exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art. It warmed her heart to know he had wanted to spend time with her even if he had no interest in art at all. It was now much passed five thirty, the time that was agreed they'd rendezvous and countless messages had been left on his voicemail, each of them gradually becoming more demanding. She shivered at the afternoon breeze which had blown as the sun sank beneath some clouds so she stomped into the museum, arms crossed. Time flew as she studied the simple yet intricate paintings displayed on the walls completely forgetting about Nate and jumped a little as her phone vibrated against her skin. She was shocked that she'd been there for a few solid hours and rage began to crawl underneath her skin.  
"Where the hell are you?" she hollered, channeling her anger through the phone line causing many to bring their attention away from the sculptures directly to her.  
"Uh.. yeah sorry Blair, something came up. I promise to make it up to you." She pressed her thumb hard against the screen and threw her phone back into her bag.  
"Get stood up?" a voice from behind her questioned. She turned around, furious. It was Dan Humphrey. Just when she thought her day could not get any worse.  
"I knew I'd heard that extremely irritating voice before somewhere." She snapped, avoiding his question.  
His lips curled into an amused smile at her insult. She'd never seen this reaction to her remarks and in turn her eyebrows unknotted and looked at him curiously.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
She jumped at the question; no one had really cared for her feelings. She knew he didn't either, his tone was too polite. Serena must have told him to be nice to her just as she lectured Blair to atleast try not to make fun of him and he would blindly obey her like a love sick puppy. Serena wanted them to be friends- an almost impossible task. It made her feel uncomfortable, and she communicated this through her shifty eyes. He seemed to have understood her message and after a long awkward silence he farewelled her.

As she climbed the stairs of her penthouse, Blair noticed a floral aroma lingering thick in the air.  
"Nateee!" she squealed as her bedroom door opened.  
She flung her arms around him, tackling his face with kisses and they fell softly onto the array of rose petals on her mattress. As she deepened her kisses, she began unbuttoning her dress, and he suddenly grabbed her hands to stop her.  
"What's wrong?" she whispered seductively in his ear.  
He pulled her face into his hands and looked at her with tired eyes.  
"Not tonight."  
"But this is perfect, and I love you," playfully tugging on his shirt.  
After a while, she gave up on her advances as he was being extremely unresponsive. They resorted to spooning and she quickly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
